


I know you love me too

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan is in love with his idol boyfriend, but it's never that simple. </p>
<p>
  <em>421 days earlier</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So Luhan, do you have anyone special in your life at the moment?” The female interviewer asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A blush dusted his unblemished skin as he nodded with a shy smile. The audience let out cheers and girlish squeals. This prompted the next question. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Could you tell us anything about them? Where did you meet? Or when did you meet perhaps?” she asked the idol, hoping he would reply to at least one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I… Well,” he begins, a hand running through his hair. Minseok makes a mental note of the nervous habit. “I met them around the time of my last concert,” Lu Han admits, but says nothing further. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minseok’s mind runs wild. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you love me too

There are a lot of things that Kim Minseok knows. He knows that his boyfriend’s birthday is exactly twenty-five days after his own. He knows that even though the websites say Lu Han is 5’10”, he’s really only 5’9 ¾”. He could tell you Lu Han’s favorite color (White), Lu Han’s blood type (O), and anything else about the younger, really. What he doesn’t know, though, is why he is currently reading a news article about his little deer that claims something absolutely preposterous. 

“Famous singer Luhan confirmed to be engaged to model Oh Sehun” rested at the top of the paragraph before it finished with the pictures that were supposed to be ‘proof’. Minseok couldn’t- no, he refused to believe that his Lu Lu had betrayed him. So he steeled his heart for the worst as he clicked on the photo said to have been taken after the proposal.

“Wh-What?” Minseok let out shakily, “No, that’s not him. There’s no way.” After ten minutes of staring intently at the image threatening to destroy his relationship, he convinces himself that there is no possible way that his boyfriend would do that to him and proceeds to close the tab. 

He knew it would be hard dating one of the biggest idols in both Korea and China, but Lu Han was worth it. The last time they had spoken, it had been after he told the world about their relationship, unable to contain his happiness. He had been told over the phone never to come see his beloved Xia Lu again, that he was crazy for thinking he could be in a relationship with the singer, but Minseok knew what both Lu Han and his manager had really meant. Luhannie couldn't afford the scandal of a secret relationship, so Minseok agreed and told himself he would wait for his boyfriend quietly this time for as long as it took. 

A few days passed and by that time Minseok was driving himself crazy with jealousy and doubt. Muttering under his breath, he paced around the room until his feet were throbbing, trying to find a way to see the love of his life. He just needed to talk to him, to be reassured that he was the only one that the idol wanted. That goal in mind, he sat down on his couch before pulling his laptop onto his thighs. Luhan's face greeted him as it booted up, and he clicked into the browser. Fingers typing quickly, he realized that in his envious haze, he had forgotten about the upcoming concert. But how was he going to get through when they knew his name? 

**VIP Backstage pass ticket payment  
Name: Kim Xiumin **

And with that, he waited the sixty-four days, seven hours and thirty-one seconds before he could be reunited.

It was 10:43 PM and Minseok walks back with a staff member. ‘He must be new,’ he notes mentally. Pass in hand, he’s trembling slightly with all the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had just watched his boyfriend sing his heart out on stage for three hours, and he couldn’t have looked more beautiful than when under all those lights, make up accentuating Lu Han’s already flawless features. He was brought out of his thoughts to see that he was in front of a door. The man who had brought him here was telling him about the rules and how long he had to talk with the idol, but all the boy could focus on was the letters carved into the wood plaque hanging on the door.

Finally, the man left.

Finally, he was going to be with his little Lu Han again.

Finally... 

He knocked lightly on the door, putting his pass in his back pocket before briefly checking over his appearance to make sure he looked presentable. He heard a loud “Come in” from the other side of the door so he slowly opened the door. There he was, the man he thought about nearly every waking moment, back turned as he hung up his outfit from the concert.

“Ah Xiumin, isn’t it? I have to say I was surprised to know that someone had spent all that money to come backstage just to see me, especially after we raised the price so high. And about that, I’m sorry we had to do that, but last time someone was allowed backstage it…” Luhan’s voice tapered off as he turned around to face his fan. His eyes widened with shock and something else that Minseok wrote off as ‘happily surprised’. 

“Luhannie, I’m back. Did you miss me?” Minseok asked the younger, closing the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted during their long-awaited reunion. ‘487 days’ he reminds himself. 

“Minseok,” Luhan starts, “Wh-What are you doing i-in my room? How d-did you get in here?” Despite his efforts, there was no controlling the wavering of his voice. The other boy noticed that his voice wasn’t the only thing that wavered, thin body visibly trembling, but he just assumed it was because of the mutual excitement. 

“I got a pass so that I could see you again, Lu Lu. I have some questions to ask you though, if that’s okay,” Xiumin said, smiling as he pulled out the shining ticket for Lu Han to see. 

He moved over and sat on the couch in the dressing room, motioning for the idol to join him. Luhan shook his head gently and stayed standing, eyes darting to the locked door then back at Minseok, who was pulling a piece of paper out of pocket.

“What is that?” The petite boy asked quietly. Minseok merely held it out towards him. After a few seconds, curiosity got the better of him and the singer cautiously walked to close the distance as he reached out for the article. Once his fingers grazed it though, the older of the two pulled him down swiftly to sit next to him on the small couch. He landed on his butt with a yelp and started to scramble up, but by that time Minseok had wrapped his arms securely around the smaller. He struggled against the muscled arms for a moment before accepting defeat, deflating against the leather and flesh. 

His mind was racing, but he was brought back to reality when Xiumin pinched him lightly, repeating himself.

“Read it out loud.”

That’s when he realized he still held the paper in his hand, although now it was rather crumpled. Slowly, he read the title aloud before cutting off with a gasp. 

“I-Is this why you’re here? Because I’m going to marry Sehun?” Luhan asked, fear causing butterflies to fly madly in his gut. 

“No! Say it isn’t true! You can’t be with him Lu Han! You are with me, remember?” Minseok yelled, arms tightening painfully on the smaller’s own. 

Tears welled up in the idol’s eyes as he shook his head back and forth in a non-verbal ‘no’.

“Minseok, w-we aren’t together! I-I thought last time we agreed that you could never come see me anymore. My manager said he even talked with you. We aren’t dating! We never were!” Luhan cried out, struggling to pull away out of the strong grip that was beginning to leave bruises. 

“What are you saying? You said you loved me, remember? At the fansign you looked at me in the crowd and said you loved me. I know you did! And what about that song you came out with? You wrote it for me! You were talking about loving me, but not being able to tell anyone who I was! I waited for you. I-” A loud knock at the door cut off the elder’s rant. 

“Luhannie, are you ready to go home now? I was thinking about picking up something for dinner if that’s okay,” Sehun’s voice carried through the door. “Luhan, is everything okay? You aren’t answering.”

“Sehunnie?” Luhan whispered, his long-forgotten hope of being saved now swelling over.

“Don’t you dare answer that boyfriend stealer. I mean it,” Minseok growled out, glaring threateningly.

Luhan’s heart was beating wildly against his ribcage, his mind in chaos. He didn’t know what to do. He was scared, nearly petrified, but he couldn’t stomach another minute alone with his insanely-obsessed fan. 

“Sehun help me! It’s Kim Mi-” his cry for help was cut off abruptly, but it didn’t go unnoticed. The door burst open, Sehun scanning the room frantically before his eyes landed on the couch where his boyfriend was being held in place. 

“Leave us alone! We just got to see each other again for the first time in so long. We missed each other!” Minseok shouts at the model, scrambling off the couch and pulling Luhan with him. The dressing room was only so large though, and eventually they were at a wall with Sehun closing in. 

“Lu Han, tell him! Tell him how you’re just with him for show, so that the fans don’t find out you’re really with me. Tell him!” Minseok looked at the singer expectantly only to see tears creating tracks in the once-perfect foundation. 

“Why are you crying? Hey, he won’t take you away from me ever; I promise. I’ll always be with you,” he says in an attempt to comfort his little deer, but it only made the boy cry even harder. 

“You’re crazy, man! Luhan doesn’t like you, and he sure as hell isn’t dating you. He’s terrified of you, you stalker,” Sehun can’t help but blurt out, infuriated. 

Something in the male fan cracks and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, hands leaving the bruised skin to cover his own eyes. “No, no, no,” he mumbles over and over again as if it’ll make everything but he and Lu Han go away forever. 

When he looks up, Lu Han is crying in the arms of Sehun. 

He blinks.

He and Lu Han are meeting for the first time, that beautiful smile spread across porcelain skin.

He blinks.

Security guards have taken the other two away, and they’re closing in on him. 

He blinks.

_487 days earlier_

_Today is the day. Today he meets Lu Han, the most amazing singer of all China and Korea. Today, he can’t wait. Clutching the shining pass in his hand, it shakes as does his body, nerves getting the better of him._

_“Calm down, Minseok. You can do this. You get to meet him. You can do it!” He gives himself a pep talk, not really paying attention to the staff member who is telling him all the rules and requirements for when he meets the idol. They stop walking, and he brings his gaze up to a wooden plaque. ‘Lu Han’ it reads._

_Finally, the man leaves._

_Finally, he was going to meet his role model, the person he cared about most, the person he loved._

_Finally…_

_He takes a deep breath and, after steadying his hands, he knocks on the door. Slowly, the door opens from under his hand. He is greeted with what he decides is the most beautiful smile he will ever witness in his natural-born life._

_“Hello! You must be Kim Minseok, right?” The angel asks him, and he opens his mouth, but no words come out so he just nods in reply._

_“Come in, Minseok!” Lu Han says cheerily, despite having just completed a lengthy concert. He walks in the dressing room after the idol and stands awkwardly, unsure of what to do, his mind blank._

_“Honestly, I can’t believe that someone paid so much money to come back and see me, especially when they just saw me for so long on stage,” the shorter male admits, letting out a light laugh that Minseok wants to hear over and over again._

_“No way! I’m so lucky that you offered it for this concert! I saved up all of my money so that I could see you, and I would have paid more if I had to. Lu Han, you are… you are so incredible and beautiful and you sing so well and I’ve been with you since the beginning like remember when you sang ‘Orange Soda’ in your classroom and…” Minseok’s rambling slowed before eventually stopping altogether, a blush spreading in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”_

_Lu Han cuts his apology short with a loud, melodic laugh that rang throughout the room. “You’ve seen that video? It’s so awful, Minseok! But I truly appreciate your loyalty to me and it makes me happy knowing that at least one of my fans has stuck with me for this long.” He ends the sentence with that same smile that makes Minseok’s heart._

_They talk for a few minutes longer, and then the staff member that escorted him there is knocking at the door, telling him it’s time to go. He can’t hide his disappointment that he didn’t have more time, a frown forming. It doesn’t go unnoticed, and Lu Han pulls him into a gentle hug._

_“You know, I like you, Kim Minseok. You’re a good kid.”_

_Before Minseok can tell the singer that he is in fact twenty-five days older than him, and therefore his hyung, he is being brought out of the room. The guy points him in the right direction and Minseok gives him his thanks and starts to walk that way when he hears that beautiful voice echo down the hallway, so he quietly turns around to eavesdrop. He’s just listening for once last time he assures himself._

_“So who was that?” He hears who he assumes is Lu Han’s manager ask the younger._

_“Ah sorry manager-nim. I was just talking to my boyfriend to let him know that the concert is over and that I’m returning home. Sorry for using my cell phone in the building,” is what Lu Han replies, but Minseok can’t hear anything after ‘boyfriend’, the door having closed._


End file.
